Home, Dinner and a Cookie
by shannaringan
Summary: They were his most precious. What wouldn't he give to make the both of them happy? "She'll ruin her appetite." "Just one," She glares. "Sasuke." / SasuSaku Family


It had been half an hour since his return. This time, he promised not to leave again until a month's time. It would be a long break, he thought; so much can be done in thirty days, but he had to make sacrifices. And every sacrifice was worth it. _She_ was worth it.

Sarada's birth had revolutionized his whole world. Every fiber of his being was tied and wrapped up in her heartbeat. And every time he was home, he made it a point to catch up on the things he missed about her while he was gone – like how her hair would be longer than last time or how her eyes seemed to grow wider with curiosity as she discovered more and more about the world.

Another thing Sasuke noticed about his little girl was how she was becoming more and more like Sakura. The first time she exclaimed a very enthusiastic 'shannaro' to her friends at the academy had him gawking at her while Sakura giggled at his side. But as soon as he recovered from his shock, a proud smile took over his features, eyes softening at his daughter as he tucked his wife closer to him. He had a family, and a very beautiful one at that.

What he wouldn't give to make both of his girls happy.

A pair of slender arms along his torso snapped him out of his reverie. Sakura hummed as she pressed herself closer to him from behind. "You're early," she said in a voice muffled by his clothes. "She would be thrilled."

He turned around and took her in his arms, hiding the proud smirk in her hair for having to catch him off guard. Now that he was home, he didn't see the need to be guarded. Plus, she masked her chakra well. "I've been standing here for the past thirty minutes. Where have you been?"

And it was true. He didn't even bother dropping by Naruto's office in an eager effort to meet with his family as soon as possible, only to find that no one was home.

"I told you to bring your keys, didn't I?" Sakura chided him, breaking free from their embrace as she fished her pocket for her own. "I went to buy some groceries, and Sarada's still in–" the words died in her mouth as he kissed her sensually, a silent promise of what he was planning for their night.

"School, I know. I missed you." He said when they broke apart, a crooked grin plastered on his face as he watched her blink a few times before blushing furiously up at him.

"It's rude to interrupt people when they're talking, Sasuke-kun… But I missed you, too."

He swore the smile she gave him could light up a whole city.

Sasuke smirked, took the keys from her grasp and opened the front door. "What time will she be home?" He asked as walk to the kitchen. He watched her prance around the marble floors, setting everything in place as if she had been doing this all her life. He bet she could even do it blindfolded.

In turn, Sakura smiled. Sarada was six years old already, but it still warmed her heart to think that they were actually parents now. She checked her watch, "She'll be here in about –" and as if on cue, they heard their daughter's voice from the entrance hall.

"Tadaima,"

Sakura raised a finger to her lips to tell him not to answer. He smirked, immediately catching up to what she was planning.

"Okaeri, Sarada-chan! Mama's in the kitchen." she called back.

"Mama," Sarada called again, the clanking sounds told Sasuke that she was removing her sandals. There was a tone of nervous excitement in her voice. She must have noticed his sandals, too. "Do we – do we have a visitor?"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he, too, became excited. Sakura didn't answer, and instead smiled to him. The clanking sounds stopped, but brisk footsteps that got louder by the second followed. In less than a minute, Sarada rounded the corner through the arched entrance of their kitchen, her eyes zeroing on the tall figure by the counter. What – or rather _who_ met her made her breath hitch and eyes widen.

"Papa," she squeaked, and Sasuke couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. This side of him was theirs alone.

He knelt and opened his arms. She immediately made a dash for it. "How have you been, princess?"

Sarada removed her arms around his neck while his remained around her. If she looked like she was about to cry just mere seconds ago, she looked far from it now. With crossed arms and a pout to her lips, she demanded, "How long will it be this time, Papa?"

Sasuke sensed that she was trying to look tough. The quiver in her voice told him why – she missed him.

"You really missed Papa, huh?" He teased, enjoying her deepening pout and the dust of blush on her cheeks.

"N-no! It's just that – Mama never allows me to eat sweets before dinner. And – and I can't talk her into it like you do." Sarada reasoned, looking anywhere but her father's eyes. There was a brief flash of nostalgia as Sasuke remembered how Sakura loved sweets. It didn't take much to make her happy, and he guessed the same goes for their daughter.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, and she raised her brows with a sly smile. "She'll ruin her appetite."

He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "Would you like a cookie now?"

Sarada's pout disappeared as her expression brightened. She nodded enthusiastically, looking with much longing to the cookie jar on the table.

At this, Sakura turned around with her hands on her hips. She glared. "Sasuke,"

"Just one," he negotiated. But Sakura was having none of it.

"She can have it after dinner."

"But I want it now, Mama." The puppy-dog eyes her daughter was giving her almost made her give in.

"But she wants it now, Mama." Sasuke echoed, sensing that they were so close to convincing Sakura.

Strengthening her resolve, Sakura puffed her cheeks and shook her head. "Nope. Nuh-uh, not falling for this. Set the table, will you, Sasuke?"

Seeing Sarada's deflated enthusiasm as she went to her spot across him on the table, Sasuke snuck his hand on the cookie jar as Sakura turned to the stove. He nudged his daughter's foot from under the table and handed her the cookie. He gave her a reassuring smile. Sarada snickered quietly to herself and inconspicuously munched on it. Sasuke stood up and followed Sakura's orders as if nothing happened.

Their dinner was filled with stories from both Sarada and Sakura. Sasuke had stories of his own, but he mostly listened.

Later that night, when Sarada was sound asleep on the other room, Sasuke waited for Sakura to emerge from their bathroom. When she finally did, he was rewarded with the sight of her wearing nothing but his shirt. She was brushing her hair, which caused the hem of his shirt to rise, showing more of her skin.

He thought of continuing that kiss from earlier.

Rising from his side of the bed, he approached her and wrapped his arms around her. He could smell the soap she used mixing with her natural scent, and it was _divine_. She hummed and leaned into his chest, her own arms wrapping around his neck. He leaned down and she allowed him to capture her lips in a kiss that was much deeper and more passionate. His hand trailed lower from her waist, but before he could slip it under her borrowed shirt, she captured his wrist.

Growling under his breath as they broke apart, he looked at her with hooded eyes – eyes that also questioned her. Sakura shook her head slowly with a cunning smirk. "You gave her sweets," she reminded him, her raspy voice making him more frustrated. He could tell she was doing it on purpose.

"So?" He almost whined, and Sakura fought the urge to laugh.

"So," she said, drawling out the word as she kissed the crook of his neck. "You're not getting any tonight."

Before he could protest, she wound his way out of his grasp and strutted towards the bed, turning around just to wink at him."Good night, Sasuke-kun."

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to _not_ spoil his daughter sometimes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there! I missed you! And I know CTLOS readers probably hate me right now, and I'm so sorry for not updating T_T orz. If you're keeping up with my tumblr account, you'd know I went on a semi-hiatus as well. Univ life had been tough for the past few months, and it will be tougher in the upcoming ones. But thankfully, the semester ended and they've given us more than a month of break. Yaaaaay. As for CTLOS, I am planning to rewrite it, take note, just planning. I will post a new chapter or two though. I really want to finish it, cuz ya know, I know how it feels like to have an author leave you hanging.

Anyway,

SASUSAKU IS CANON YEHA. We made it, fellow shippers! 15 long years, and look at us now. *wipes tears* But don't you go sending hate to anyone! Just celebrate and spread the lurv. Okay? Nice.

Alright, I'm blabbing too much. But that's just because I really missed y'all. Take care of yourselves and enjoy the holidays!

Lotsaluv,  
>Ayel. x<p> 


End file.
